


Return to Sender

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: When you travel with the Doctor, what's your address?





	Return to Sender

Ianto Jones realized that he did not have a permanent address while he and the Doctor were spending a quiet day in Ancient Rome. He hadn't lived in his tiny flat in Cardiff for five months now. Though, he suspected the TARDIS could easily travel back in time so he wouldn't lose his monthly deposit.

But Ianto didn't really care. He was in Ancient Rome, for God's sake, watching the Emperor Claudius make a speech! He and the Doctor were fitting in with the crowd for a change, and wearing togas. Oh, how Ianto couldn't wait to strip the Doctor and make love to him…

Yes, if he had a permanent address, it'd have to be something like:  
Ianto Jones  
The Blue Police Box  
Anytime, Anywhere, The Universe


End file.
